Surveillance technology can be used to monitor and record activities in public places, and it replaces the traditional human guard system. Moreover, surveillance systems can be integrated with optical recognition techniques and security alarm systems, and the security alarm system will be triggered and send out warning signals when a suspicious activity happens in the monitored area. Accordingly, the surveillance systems have become the primary passive security system.